dragons for kohona
by metalfox
Summary: Team seven and team eight are given a joint high D-rank mission clearing a old shrine and surrounding forest of fire hazards and unwanted occupants from snakes ,insects ,boars and bears and anything else the new owner wants off the property however run into a very unexpected and cranky occupant trying to stay alive
1. what just happend

Team seven and team eight are given a joint high D-rank mission clearing a old shrine and surrounding forest of fire hazards and unwanted occupants from snakes ,insects ,boars and bears and anything else the new owner wants off the property however run into a very unexpected and cranky occupant trying to stay alive

Hokaga's office

"I want something other than dog walking and weeding Hokaga jiji," complained a orange clad genin his teammates nodding in agreement, "we need action not chores." Rubbing his temples to ward of the new headache as Iruka began to list reasons they were doing the so called chores to the complaining blond. "Silence." shouted the now enraged Hokaga. "Naruto I know your annoyance at the constant D-ranks you and your team need to do thirty five of them before you and even think about a C-rank ,and team seven has only done twenty-five as of now, we can change them up so you won't be dog walking at least." Seeing the team's nods of thanks Saratobi continued "We have caching tora ,helping a akamichi family get rid of a termite infestation ,fence painting and a joint mission to clear a old shrine and forest of fire hazards and unwanted animals." The genin team looked at each other before, in unison.

"The last one."

"The last one jiji."

"The last one sir"

"I thought so, you will be working with team eight." Stamping the mission approved before tossing the scroll to kakashi, who then lead team seven out of the office. "Was sending naruto on this mission such a good idea with his record with trouble hokaga sama." Asked Iruka. "With him, I have no idea; now go back to the academy already." 'This will be a long day.' Crossed the old man's mined as he returned to his paper work after lighting his pipe.

Team seven

Arriving at the east gate team seven was greeted by team eight and their client, A tall man in his early twenties sporting black shorts a heavily warn grey shirt a pair of battered work boots complete with throwing knives, muscle and sunburn that marked him as a working man was seen on all his uncovered skin. Spotting team seven he walked over to kakashi "your group two for the job I put in?" his voice was hard but lacked any edge to it. "If you're the one who put in the one on the forest then yes." At this the man's face lit up "good I'm Doko, now we can go get to work" with that he turned tored the gate and mosond for the teams to fallow him as he exited the village followed by two nevus genin teams on their first time out of the gates.

Seeing the genins fear doko spoke up. "We won't be going too far out from the village a quick sprint for you shinobi's, and I highly dought well need to with your sensei's." At this they all calmed down. Kakashi moved up to talk to doko on the job specks as at genin began to chat. This was Sakura pestering Sasuka for a date while Kiba and Naruto were caching up with Hinita lissoning in on them with Kiba trying to get her to talk while Shino stayed to himself staring off at the forest. At the end of the walk a have hour later, Hinita was able to mummer out ancers to questions and Sakura was still single, the group stood at a section of property near the back of the forest of death and it appeared there was not much difference between the two. "The property is twenty-five miles square butting right up to training ground forty-four." At that the jonnin paled as Doko continued. "For one reason or another nothing besides the plants nothing even cross the fence line, for that matter even comes near the place, though I was told they could easily live there." At that the jonnin sighed in unison. "I want the adurame and inzoka with the sensei's up front to clear the area of any animals, how is up to you." At this kakashi moved to protest "the jonnin are here to…." "I asked for two genin teams and there sensei's now work. Or do I need to report this." At that kakashi shut up and started walking with most of team eight toured the forest the rest of you are with me clearing underbrush out." Pulling a brace of machete's from behind a tree taking one for himself before tossing the rest to the genin "If we finish this today I'll pay double let's get to work."

Grabbing one of the machete's Naruto immediately called his best juutsu **"kaga bunshin no jutsu"** at once the road was filled with fifty naruto's who at once charged the underbrush to begin clearing it. With the bystanders mind's trying to register what just happened resulting with droped jaws and one blushing huga.

'Show off'

'Sasuka still better, though… no no no.'

'sugoy Naruto's so cool, why can't I just talk to him.'

'dam that's cool'

'….'

"What is Kakashi teaching them!'

'This is perfect.'

"All right changes in plans were just going to pull the brush they up root out here to burn," the genin perked up at doing less work. Ponting at Sasuka Doko continued "brooders with me the rest of you are your own group." Seeing no one moving Doko barked, "Snap to it were burning day light!" at that Naruto,Hinita and Sakura darted for the forest to begin pulling brush out while Doko and Sasuka setup a burn pit by simply clearing a large area of anything flammable to dispose of the waste as the others started pielylng the brush in the center though Sakura soon started complaining.

"Can we take a break? Sir." "And why do you want a brake even the huga is doing more than you." Annoyance dripping off his voice as he lit the pile on fire. Sakura immediately retorted. "The branches keep messing up my hair and scratching me." At this Doko through her a ball of cloth from his shorts "put them on and get back to work." Unfolding the package Sakura found a bandana and work gloves. About to complain again Doko shot her a look to kill "back to work miss." At that she complied putting her hair up under the bandana before pulling the work gloves on. 'I'll just have to ask Naruto to make me a clone then I can go relax off in the shade.' Approaching Naruto, Sakura fell in step with him back out to gather more of the downed brush. "Hay Naruto." As the blond looked at her "could you make a clone to replace me I don't want to ruin my hair?" at this the blonde sighed "I don't know." "Why is that, don't you want to help your love?" asked a now puzzled Sakura. "It's just that I'm a clone." "MOTHER FUCKER." Screamed the now pissed of konichi, before punching Naruto full force sending him flying off into the forest screaming leaving a very confused konichi and bystanders until a Naruto stepped out of the forest concern plastered on his face as he spoke. "Why the hell did you launch boss at the forest of death can't you take a joke." Doko then started screaming "all right girly go find him with pale eyes before she starts crying." At this the two ran off toured were the orange projectile disappeared. Pointing at the clone Doko continued "You go get some more of the clones to take over their job till they get back." The clone through a solute before darting off to fulfill its new orders pulled up short before speaking "we found a large pile of vines that we cannot approach do to it drain's our chakra, it's off the way boss when flying." with that the clone disappeared off in to the forest

With Kiba and Kakahi

"Looks like there's nothing in this place only some small rodents and snakes at best!" complained the young Inzoka "Quit complaining and take a nap while Shino gets the insect's out." stated Kakashi from behind his ever present book, before letting out a perverted giggle. "What's so funny Kakashi?" "Oh, nothing of your interests Kiba; why do you ask?" "You have a perverted grin on your face and I want in." "Your sensei would make you wish you were never born with joy on her face then she'd probably tell Hanna who would kill you." "Not if Kurina sensei doesn't find out." Kiba shot back "so can I barrow one for a bit." At this Kakashi gave "First I want you to read this one if you're so determined to die." 'Might as well give him a better one first.' Tossing Kiba a green book only to have it intercepted by a very angry Kurina giving Kakashi a look to kill complete with killer intent. "Kakashi, why are you giving one of my students one of Jarriyas filthy books? You have three seconds to explain before I show you your hell!" Kakashi didn't flinch as he responded. "That is not as you would call it 'one of jarriyas filthy book's' that is his first one he wrote and you will find it quite lacking in the guilty pleasures part, why it's on the academy suggested reading list." "I'll still make shore that it's safe for the younger generason myself." With that she turned and left vanishing into the leafs book still in hand leaving a now paling Kiba and slightly irritated Kakashi "Am I going to die from this Kakashi san?" asked a now terrified Izuka "no; unless you have a tasted for the icha icha stories." "And they are?" "Porn." was Kakashi's only answer as Kiba sat down put his head between his knees and sat there pail as a ghost repeating the same thought in his head 'not under the bed any were but there'

Inzuka clan compound head office 

Tsume Inzuka snapped up from her paper work with a look of revilason on her face "I have a feeling I should look under my son's bed." Before brushing it off and continuing with her work 

With Kiba and Kakashi

. Akumaru upon seeing his masters distress promly started chasing the fleeing insect's before nearly being smashed by a flying Naruto. At this Kakashi shiged before moving to fallow him at a swift walk wondering 'how badly did he piss her off to do that'…. "How the hell did she hit him that hard?" As he picked up the pace to a slow jog leaving a terrified Akumaru with his near obvious partner. Kiba noting Kakashi leaving got up to fallow after putting a terrified Akumaru on his head.

Back with Sasuka and Doko 

"They should be back by now Doko." "I'd agree Sasuka but this forest has a strange effect on chakra." At this Sasuka gaind a skeptical look before Doko continued "I may be little more than a academy drop out but my genin sensei did teach me tree walking and a few other basic's things. This forest depending on where you are at any given moment can boost or shrink one's chakra capacity and control and by the looks of that punch she through had all of her chakra behind it as she got a massive chakra boost resulting in are current situation." At this Doko posed for a breath "though the orange fellow put up some sort of refection barrier before it hit but I think he missed something because pinky should have went flying instead of him though that could be accounted for if she had anchored herself and he didn't." At this Sasuka was looking at doko dumfounded at what he pulled from his team mates one encounter before Doko snapped him out of it "Ah, I must have bored you with my ramblings'." "No, no it's just I didn't think that could happen, or that that much could be pulled from that. However in short you're saying that a fresh academy student could have kage level reserves and vice versa." At this Doko looked puzzled and one could hear it in his voice "yes for an instant un less you learned how to use the forest", holding up his hand, "however even the yondame stayed out of this forest if he had to use chakra to do something so don't get your hopes up for a weapon for whatever you want to use it for." At this Doko posed. "Now why are you more interested in a unstable power than in what your teammates can do?" At this the Uchia smirked "They would die trying to kill the man I'm going to kill." At this Doko shiged despair showing on his face "I thought your sensei would have gone over this by now. Anyone can kill anyone with the right planning, numbers, or even just a lucky hit. A genin can kill a kage if the kage let there gared down or even a large enough group of civilians could kill your brother." At that Sasuka had had enough charging at Doko with reckless abandonment intent on smashing his face in for his statement. "Only a Uchia could even think of killing a Uchia!" at this Doko shiged 'hopeless brat need a lesson.' Allowing the enraged Uchia to approach unheeded before swinging his foot up into Sasuka's path, placing one last thought in Sasuka's head. 'Fuck me!' Before Doko's foot plowed into his face placing them both on the ground with a knocked out Uchia on top of a sore but functioning Doko, who then through him off to the side. "The council will kill you for that Doko." Turning toured the source Doko spotted a clone walking toured him. Remaining on the ground Doko responded. "Only the civilian have of it." The clone upon reaching Doko healed out its hand to him. Taking it Doko pulled himself to his feet. "So they haven't returned?" "No, and most of the clones are about to dispel there's only about five others who will last another hour at best and none of us can man the fire we just dispel." "I wish the brat over there was more like you." "Like boss or me" the clone seeing Doko's confusion explained with a sigh. "Are personalities' can differ from the original to an extent or from clone to clone I'm just one of the smarter ones." Nodding Doko added his own two cense "so your mind is more organized then the originals at least, so until he gets back you're in charge." At that the clone saluted "now send one of the ones with the smallest amounts of chakra there's something I what to try." At that the clone through another salute before speeding off to complete its job as Doko went back to manning the fire. As a good twenty clones came running at him how ever only four made it to him as the rest dispelled on rout "All right I'm going to attempt to recharge at least one of you." They all nodded as he began to channel chakra into the first clone "Now if any more of you dispel the tell your boss to get his ass back here asap." "How does that work?" Not bothering to face the clone asking Doko answered. "Shadow clone's transfer their memory to the original be it test answers or chakra control even muscle control for seals and the like." During this Doko had moved onto the second clone as the other two were trying to dispel each other having found that they wouldn't last the others recharge time leading to endless rounds of rock, paper, scissors. Till one simply stabbed the other with a kunai during a round however, it was one of the more stable clones who then kicked his would be killer in the crouch dispelling him. "Bastard that was supposed to be a fair game, best of fifteen!" holding it's now leaking abdomen the clone sat down looking at a shocked Doko "try and fix me or tell me anything else you want boss to know." Rushing over to the downed clone Doko immediately got to work. Placing his hands over the wound he began to form a patch over the leak by weaving strands of chakra together, sweat began to drip it to his eyes almost immediately, though he passed it off to continue working on the clone. "It doesn't look like this will work but tell your boss that there's a way to make exploding clones, all I know is there's a way for shadow clones to explode." With that the clone gave out, leaving a now slightly pale and warn Doko sitting there alone as the clones had gone back to work. 'Looks like two is the limit, I quit for now 'with that he fell over a sleep.

With Sakura and Hinita

Both young kunichi were currently at a dead sprint after Naruto. With Hinita out doing her counterpart in stamina she had pulled ahead forcing Sakura to push herself to keep up if barely at that. Finally succumbing to egsostion Sakura smashed face first into a tree branch. Hinita although barely looking at her surroundings other than the path ahead still managed to slow Sakura's descent to avoid any injury though this left them both on the forest floor in a heap. Extracting herself from Hinitas ample chest Sakura managed to speak. "Thanks Hinita chan I should have been paying more attention." With than she rolled herself off Hinita and lay next to her trying to cache her breath. "It's n no pr prob problem Sakura you would have tried to cache me to." "What do you mean tried? You couhet me besides why did you start crying when I knocked Naruto away you can't like him that much, do you?" At this Hinita sat strait up turned bright red and looked down at her now fidgeting hands at this Sakura smirked before standing up. "Come on we'd better get moving but let's stay down on ground level this time." Helping Hinita to her feet they both took off toured Naruto's eventual crash site hoping it was before the Forest of Death. Striking up the conversation once more Sakura asked. "So why are you so interested in Naruto anyhow? There's not much to him. He's loud, annoying, stubborn as a mule, and don't get me started on his eating habits." At this Hinita smiled "I know all about that but you missed a few." At this Sakura's mouth hung open till a bug promptly tried moving in, prompting a hacking fit from the pink haired girl and a smirk from Hinita "you do need to pay more attention now try and think of more trates for Naruto as you've done a piss pore job right now." With that Hinita shut up and continued on toured their destination in silence resolved to be the one to help him. With Sakura trying to see more of her team mate then his dull fronts trailing behind. 'What does she mean I missed a few he's just a brat who won't quit.. kami I'm doing it all ready. What have I missed about him?' As the two kunoichi traveled they missed seeing a pair of figures moving through the tree tops, though at a slower speed, in the same direction as they were.

Kakashi and Kiba

Kakashi noting the two oblivious genin moving on the ground slowed his pace. 'They can handle him if he's not too badly injured from his flight.' Looking back at his tailing genin he sighed. 'What's he so scared of it's not like his mom's .. oh he should be scared of her.' "Kiba!" at this the genin looked up "go back to Doko and see if he needs you to do anything else since there's no real animals to root out." With that Kiba keeped heading back toured the entrance to fined Doko 'were getting too close to that thing, Naruto don't do anything stupid or Hayashi will have your head or rose will. I really should stop them but I'll just give them some clones for back up.' With that four clones pofed in to existents and began trailing the two kunichi at a much closer distance as Kakashi slowed even more trying to stay moving. 'I really need to get back in shape, training the kids slowed me down more than the normal time off.' With that he picked the pace up as best he could without massive Chakra egsostion when he couhet up to them. 'Maybe the clones… No you dam slacker get moving sensei would kill me if anything happens to Him and that only be after rose melts my ears .'

Naruto 

"Itaii ! When did she get this strong?" posisoning himself for impact Naruto then sat by and waited and waited but it never came. Passing a small dog on his left and nearly hitting it only to realize it was akumaru after the animal disappeared out of sight. 'Dam I just hope Kakashi saw me'. With a sigh he turned himself around so he could see where he's going then let his mouth hang open at the site in front of him. The forest seemed to simply move out of his path. Marveling at the site he did nothing to slow down as he continued to fly toured his unknown crash site which appeared to be a large pile of vines some ways off. Cursing his bad luck as he knew from experience, running around the forest's away from mobs, that they that they were mostly old houses, boulder piles or collapsed defensive out posts. 'This is going to hurt a lot.' With that Naruto started looking for any way to slow down before the obstacle in his path. Checking his gear for wirer and kunai, finding several yards of wirer was incraging until he found he only had three kunai and seven suriken with him he paled as they were all too dull as of now to really stick in anything. 'Fuck me' at this a image of a clone in his naruko form getting fucked by one or himself inregular form.. Shaking his head to stop himself 'I forgot I could do that.' "mmuu no not doing that just…" A small nose bleed began to show before Naruto shook his head and began addressing his current predicament. Putting on his normal thinking face before snapping his fingers seconds later immediately forming a ram seal and called **"kaga no bushin"** a single clone popped into existence before dispersing a half second later. 'shit' with that thought he returned to his thinking before once more making a ram seal and forming ten clones one next to him the others as a wind breaker however the wind dispersed them all just as the first. With a sigh Naruto tried again only with twice the number of clones. However one of the ones in the wind breaker came out as naruko. This clone immediately tured and faced him before ripping its jacket open showing Naruto her bare chest, boobes flapping in the wind, screaming "take me master". With that all the clones dispersed same as the last group only leaving Naruto with what his face looks like when he's the one shocked. 'Do I really look like that' before snapping back to reality. Now panic set in on Naruto now raking his brain for ideas one formed a desperate plan just to stay alive. Taking a breath he sat back and waited for the pile to approach. "This had better work" With that he sat back and waited.

Kiba

After leaving Kakashi the young Inzuka made a b-line for the property entrance lead by the smell of the fire. Running full speed though the tree tops he was thrown by a sudden burst of chakra, over his intended target before smashing down through the tree tops before ending up on the ground with Shino and kurrina staring at him. "KIba what were you doing that you fell?" asked his now curius sensei "I was heading back to the entrance orders of Kakashi." Reported a slightly disoriented Kiba. "Well that's fine but why did you fall out of the trees and." Taking a brief look around. "Where's Akumaru?" At this Kiba jumped up and ran back the way he came in from climbing up warred through trees with Shino and kurrina fallowing closely behind. Reaching were he fell Akumaru could be seen holding on to a branch for dear life having missed the larger one about a foot higher that was easily large enough for the nin dog to have landed on. Kiba at seeing his partners dismay jumped at him and pulled him off his perch and landed a short distance off. With a sigh "don't scare me Akumaru it's not fun" at this Akumaru yipped in annoyance at his masters comments. "All right Kiba you found Akumaru. Now why did you fall down I've trained you better than that." Demanded Kiba's now irate Sensei, at this Kiba stuttered out a response. "I I I have no fucking idea," taking a breath, "I put in enough to get to that branch," he indicated a branch behind them, "but I ended up over shooting and there wasn't anything stable on the way down so …" "you just kept falling." Kurrina finished up; Kiba's nodding confirmed her sujestston. "Were you using chakra by any chance Kiba?" "Yes but what does that have to do with anything." However kurrina was no longer listening to her genin as a look disbelieve came over her. "I thought it was a rumor." At this Shino perked up "what rumor?" Kiba looking lost, "I'm with Shino what rumor?" "I'll explain later for now we need to get out and have a nice talk to the client on this mess." The fear in her voice left the genin little room for a argument, and so Shino and Kiba fallowed there sensei out of the forest. "kurrina sensei?" she barely acknowledged the speaker, however Kiba continued. "We need to know what we're dealing with hear anything that could help get us out alive that anything you know of so," gathering his courage, "tell us the dam story already! Before Shino's buzzing drives me insane!" At this Kurrina stopped as Shino and Kiba pulled up next to her "you can't fight it all you can do is run that's how you survive them at least that's what the survivors' said but the last one should have been destroyed back with the first ninja war no one Knows how but it will mutate anyone with developed chakra coils past a civilian, that's why the animals in the forest of death don't come hear they'd just die that's all I know on this now let's go before we trigger our deaths." With that they all started moving with added urgency toured the property entrance.

With clones, Doko and Sasuka  
"Now explain, why is he tied up?" "Simple" stated the one surviving clone "when teme over hear saw you down he decided to finish your little spare permanently, several of us saw this and moved to stop him and when they died more of us learned about it and came until we got him." "Your' not the one I was talking to earlier are you?" "Nope he's around forgot where he went." Nodding Doko surveyed the surrounding field noting several large craters and burn marks. "You lot figured out how to explode I take it." At this the clone perked up "yea we did," the clone seamed depressed "but learning what it feels like to explode isn't that fun ,it's just creepy." At this Doko burst out laughing before wiping a tear from his eye "It's not funny you old coot!" turning to the irate clone Doko Burst out laughing again this continued for some time before he settled down to explain "I know it's not very funny it's you just confirmed that everyone who uses that jutsu gets the same feeling after using it." However the clone's thoughts where ells were as a perverted grin crossed his face. Razing a eyebrow at this Doko waited for the deranged looking clone to explain. "Boss stopped moving though he's probl'y not moving for a long time do to he's most likely imbedded in rock." At this Doko nodded "so we wait for the girls to get him out then." It was this that sent the downed Uchiha laughing till Doko shut him up with his fist, grinding it in to his head. "And what so funny about your teammate trapped in rock now then?" with that Doko stopped grinding his knuckles on the Uchiha's head so he could speak. "The dobe got hit so hard he's stuck in rock, by a girl how aren't you laughing at this?" with that Doko sighed at the last Uchiha's stupidity "first I explained to you that this forest is fucked up wako with what it does with chakra, second you missed several women who can do that, Tsunada Senu of the sanin and Kushina Usumaki the red legion are just two at the top of the list your mother was Kushinas competition for top kunichi before she married your father! Now wake up from your selfish little world, smell the roses, get a grip." At this Sasuka looked puzzled before asking "you said Usumaki, Naruto has that name but he's an orphan how does he have that name?" At this Doko just crossed his arms and sat there thinking as the clone sat down in his thinking pose, till team eight arrived looking for answers on were the rest of their team was.

"Doko" snapped Kurrina grabbing his attention "where are Henata and the other genin?" Doko answered with a sigh "should I start with the how or where they are?" "Where they are" kurrina hissed out. Doko swallowed before telling what was going on. "so in short you know about jack shit on where they are save you sent the girls to bring Naruto back because they were the reason he's out there and Hinata would have been more of a hazard hear." At this Doko nodded rapidly. "How long have they been gone?" At this every one present turned to look at Shino. "An hour give or take the clones may know better but…" "You don't know" kurina finished, as Doko merely hung his head. At this kurina started barking orders "Shino as many **Mushi Bunshin** as you can to go find the others, Kiba go tell the hokaga about this hill know how to handle this mess." At this Kiba started running full out toured the village as Shino downed a chakra pill before creating nine** Mushi Bunshin** who immediately ran off into the forest fallowing Hinata's trail. Leaving a waried Kurina and an a exhausted Shino.

With Sakura, Hinita and kakashi

Sakura and Hinita had just arrived at the only place Naruto could be judging by the kill me orange figure imprinted in the large bolder in front of them at which they were trying to see if it was the by scaling the structure though Naruto had smashed in to the only space they couldn't reach by jumping forcing them to use the vines covering the bolder to reach what they hoped was there adjective as they inched their way up the face. "Why did the dobe have to crash into a dammed mountain" fumed Sakura. "Shut up about Naruto kun it's not like he chose to go flying!" Hinata Snapped not bothering to look at her reluctant travel companion as she pulled her herself up on the vines "you wouldn't even have followed him if I hadn't bin hear to make you, all he does is care and you can't even see that your to stuck up and obsessed with that jerk Sasuka to even care for your one team mate that's worth anything!" Sakara being so taken aback from hinatas out brake that she only could stare at her gaping like a fish ass Hinata climbed on warred toured Narutos location. '**Are you going to let that slut call Sasuke a jerk curs her out all ready or just nock he off this thing that will show her.'** At this Sakura cringed 'will you shut up I want to think by myself. 'At this her inner voice started laughing 'the hells so funny bich' **'it's just that I'm you as much as you are.' **At this Sakura paled at the revelation that she was currently stuck with a homicidal inner self. "I need to get away from that thing in my head." "You have a ide!" Hinatas panicked voice announced much to Sakura's dread she had spoken out loud, hanging her head in defeat the pink'et sighed "it just gives me answers for most of the test but It won't shut up about Sasuke told me to kill you for calling him a jerk." At this Hinita palled before responding, "kill it later we need to get Naruto down from hear." "we don't even know if its him." "it's him Sakura no one else would be flying or wearing this much orange." At this Sakura looked out to see Hinata some ways ahead of herself looking at something to her left in the rock wall before sighing and once more starting to clime toured her teammate and class mate as Hinita started to place a safety wire using kunai jammed in to the crakes from Naruto's impact seeing this Sakura called out "Is he even still alive? Hinata?" At this Hinata called back "I can't tell I couldn't get to his pulse and something's blocking my byakugan from seeing if he's breathing but there's no blood around so he should be fine." At this Sakura was taken aback as she reached for a new hand hold "What do you mean he's fine he's imbedded in a cliff face how the hell is he fine." At this Hinita sighed "Do you know why Naruto would be out for a day or two?" "He was just skipping school right?" a hint of wary had crept into Sakura's voice. Shaking her head Hinata continued "sadly that was not the case, he would either be at one of the training grounds or in the hospital more so of the later." "What with how he heals how did he get that injured? The bruises I give him are gone in minutes, what happened to him to put him in the hospital?" Sakura had now reaching Hinata's height with Naruto on her right. A simple glance confirmed it was Naruto. Slipping under the wire Hinata was holding up for her nodding in thanks as they both turned to their problem of pulling Naruto out the cliff face. "So what have you tried to get him out?" "Nothing so far I was waiting for you so we could hold him up so he won't fall down." Nodding in a agreement "well let's get started." With that they grabed what they could on Naruto, which was for Sakura a knot of his hair while Hinata grabbed the waist on his pants, and pulled. Naruto held fast in his position. "There's no way that that didn't even move him."Hinata complaind at that Sahura drew her fist back and smashed it in to the rock next to Naruto's head shattering the rock and covering the two girls in dust and shards off rock. Coughing the two girls observed Sakura's work. "Cough.. what was ,cough, that Sakura." At this said girl tried to smirk as another coughing fit struck her. "Tried so, Cough, Something I wanted, cough, to try." Stated a now happily smiling Sakura as Hinata looked at her for more, "so what did you do to do that to the rock?" at this Sakura nearly glowed. "I just imagined that I was smashing my fist into Narutos crotch after asking me out." At that Hinata panicked. "pl ple please don don't do th tha that I Id li like to h have ch chil children wi with him." At this Sakura just laughed "don't wary you can have him for all I care now then." turning back to the cliff face to see a still trapped naruto though they could now see his left ear and part of his temple "let's try pulling agen that hurt my hand." Nodding the two kunichi once more grabbed and pulled managing to pull him back several inches as a black sludge started to seep out around Naruto pushing the rest of the way out of the rock so that the girls were holding him up on the wire. "That was easy hu hinata?" at this Hinata nodded "Let's get him down from hear." Pulling out more wire Hinata proceeded to form a harness around Naruto and got about half way done before Sakura spoke up "does it look like something is moving in there?" At this Hinata looked in to the still draining hole to see nothing till she activated her byakugan and immediately jumped back pulling out the safety wire causing all three of them to fall off the massive bolder screaming till they reached the ground, now coverd in the sluge from inside the bolder, Hinata immediately proceeded to try and run however was pulled down by the entangled wire rapped around herself and the others.

Kakashi upon seeing Hinita's panicked state moved closer with his clones till the only cover was a thin layer of leaves and the clearing around the bolder 'what made her do that?' crossed his mind sliding up his head band from his sharingan only to find it was Blind do to the amount of chakra in the air 'the fuck is this shit…' Crack, his attention snapped back to the clearing to see cracks forming outward from the whole Naruto had been pulled from 'I hope that's just the rock caving in.' his gut told him to get the genin and run for the hills.

Hinata was pulling on the wire trying to free herself and had only pulled the wire titer around them Sakura immediately slapped her stunning Hinata "what did you see?" Hinata for a moment moved to answer however cracking from overhead sent her back to pulling on the wire 'shit what scared her this bad we need to get now' reaching for her kunai pouch only to find it sealed shut by the wire and the same with her shuriken pouch "Hinata just cut the wire!" Hinata was however too far gone for listening to reason. Sakura at once tried to reach someone else's weapons pouch only to find them out of reach or in Narutos case empty. "shit." A large cracking from overhead grabbed both Sakura's and Hinata's attention snapping their heads up too see a large crack nearly bisect the bolder immediately three Kakashi's showed up "Were pulling you out now," as they pulled out kunai to slice the wire several pieces of rock smashed into two of them before they could act as the third jumped back to avoid death as something smashed in to the Bolder causing more cracks and falling rocks forcing the remaining Kakashi back as Hinata sinply curled up into a ball shaking as another impacted shock the clearing at which four more Kakashi's ran from the forest toured the trapped genin as another impact shock the clearing this time the rock face gave out as a massive black reptilian head and neck came out fallowed by a matching body with what appeared to be wings rapped around the body. The beast then dropped nose first at the genin with its mouth open, reveling massive teeth fit to cleave anything smaller than a bijuu in half. At this the Kakashi clones rushed forward in a desperate attempt to save his charges as Kakashi himself charged with a chidori after his clones. The closest clone reached the genin and cut the wire just before the lizard landed on them at this Kakashi and co skidded to a stop as the rest of the beast fell to the ground shaking the clearing. As the lizard slowly started to rise as Kakashi took in his situation 'there probably alive as my clone hasn't dispelled, I'm alone against a boss sized lizard, anabu should be hear soon to investigate, five minutes sounds about right, they should be able to trail us.' As kakashi finished his analysis the lizard started trying to stand only falling once as it began to walk of deeper into the forest, reviling that the lizard was quite lith and long as its tail finally came out from the rock its mouth open in a manner similar to a alligator moving its young. Spotting this Kakashi ran around to the front to see if any of the genin could be retrieved, however he could find no way to enter the mouth though he did see a flash of orange. Approaching the fence the lizard stumbled, in a effort to regain its balance it snapped open its wings dispelling two of Kakashi's clones before gravity finally pulled it down. The wings smashed into the trees with a resounding "Crack" they hung limp at sickening angels. On stopping the dragon then proceeded to curl up dropping the genin and Kakashis clone out which took the brunt of the landing, dispelling said clone, as the dragon continued to curl around them cutting off Kakashi and his clones.

Kiba 

Having finally reached the Hokaga office and bypassed the secretary via just running by. A now out of breath and panting Kiba and Akumaru were in front of the Hokaga after a few seconds Kiba manage to gasp out about the forest and currently missing genin at which Sarutobi started rubbing his temples to ease the coming headache before speaking "anabu" three of the masked anabu appeared nealing in front of the Hokaga prompting kiba to jump at their arivel, "head to team seven and eight's location fined the missing genin and neutralize any hostiles found!" As soon as the words left his mouth a large crash was heard to the ninja present without farther orders the anabu rushed off toured the sound. "Kiba run this over to the hospital give this only to the head of the mednin." Handing a scroll to the young Inzuka who nodded upon receiving the scroll be for rushing off to the hospital a grim look on his face, and a simple thought in his head 'what's going on out there.'

As soon as Kiba had left Sarutobi let his head fall on to the desk in defeat before reaching down to pull out his crystal ball and a bottle of sake, downing half of it before getting to work finding Naruto and the rest of the missing genin only to finish his bottle of sake and then down another before moving to summon the clan heads hopefully without the civilian council finding out to soon

Kakashi 

"Shit, what the hell is this!" screamed Kakashi as he watched the outer layer of the dragon turn to stone, albeit slowly more of as cement drying when spread thin. "Now what do I do if I kill it the thrashing could get them if I don't who knows what will happen, even if I kill it and they live it could still happed FUCK!" smashing his hand into a tree forming a sizable crater before a mocking voice sounded from behind him "my, my sempai to think you would let us get this close without you noticing you've bin slaking Kakashi." At this KIakashi snapped "if you haven't noticed half my genin team is traped under a petrifying dragon with the Hyuga clan heir and I have no ideas on how to save them!" with that Kakashi slumped against the tree he had just pummeled as the anabu started to take stock of the situation there was a large stone dragon with scaring on the ground showing it was animate at one time. When this was done one of the anabu spoke up, "was the original statue larger or smaller than the one in front of us?" At this kakashi looked up in realization before muttering, with hope returning to his voice, "it was all most twice as big as the dragon easily." With that he jumped up and ran back down the path made by the dragon earlier before the anabu could protest. Looking at each other before one with a cat mask spoke up "I've worked with him before you two stay here and secure the area." After a nod from the others the cat masked anabu ran off after kakashi 'what's going on in your head Kakashi' crossed the cat masked anabus mined as she fallowed the path of destruction to were Kakashi had stopped before a large stone constructed of the same stone that the dragon statue was made from. "the tar that flowed out of here when the dragon got out petrified just like the dragon did … because it was covered in the same tar.." at this Kakashi jumped back and began flashing through hand seals before Neko(cat in Japanese) asked, "what are you doing?" at this Kakashi stopped on the last seal before answering, "something entirely insane." Before unleashing his jutsu, **"Katon ryuka no juutsu." **With that a massive dragon made of blue flame shot out of his mouth heading straight into the rock that once healed the dragon, as soon as the juutsu ended the black sludge poured out of the hole as Kakashi jumped up on to the rock face and ran up to where the hole the dragon came out of before jumping it with Neko close behind landing on top were a top had formed a large flat floor at which Kakashi began another set of hand seals before grabbing his right wrist as electricity began to form as the chirping of birds started to sound before Kakashi cried "**Chidori"** and brought his juutsu to bear on the floor forming a large hole in the floor as the copy nin jumped back to avoid falling below. At this Neko decided to see what was going on "and just what are you doing Kakashi outside of saving your skin?" at this Kakashi looked up giving Neko a hard stare "trying to get info on whats happening to my genin to see it there's even a chance of saving them from that thing." At this Neko nodded "so were just waiting for this to empty so we can look at the bottom for now," seeing Kakashi's nod Neko continued ",since were hear give me a detailed report on what happed." At this Kakashi began his report on what had happened from the moment he arrived to look after the genin. "If anything I'd say the dragon wanted them alive, fore what is anyone's guess till this is done draining." Kakashi ended on a disaponted note before moving to look down the hole "We can start washing this thing out about now." At this Neko got up to look down the hole to see that most of the sludge had left and what was left had started to silicify. With hardly a nod they began hand seals for their respective jutsu finishing seconds later the both called their jutsu's

"**Suiton suiryudan no jutsu."**

"**Suiton suiryudan no jutsu"**

With that a powerful water dragon shot out of Kakashis and Neko's mouths, streaming down into the hole forcing out much of the black sludge with the shear amount of water from the two water dragon's ,which had half-filled the stone cauldron, leaving the two nin gasping from the strain. Kakashi was the first to speak, "that should not have taken any were near that much out of us." At this Neko nodded in agreement before walking toured the hole and jumped down to land on the rapidly draining pool of water as several shapes began to show on the bottom peering closer a small gasp escaped from her, at this Kakashi called down "you all right?" at once Neko answered "I'm fine but you should propyl come take a look at this." At once Kakashi jumped down and immediately felt his jaw hit the floor at the site in front of him.

Chapter fin

Review ,comment, ect

Only my second try at this (the first needs massive reweighting)

Am doing my own beta work right now so I'll propyl missed something laters


	2. her plan

Disclaimer I don't think I own any of this. At least not Naruto and co

Team seven and team eight are given a joint high D-rank mission clearing a old shrine and surrounding forest of fire hazards and unwanted occupants from snakes ,insects ,boars and bears and anything else the new owner wants off the property however run into a very unexpected and cranky occupant trying to stay alive

**Were we left off.**

At once Neko answered "I'm fine but you should propyl come take a look at this." At once Kakashi jumped down and immediately felt his jaw hit the floor at the site in front of him.

Overcoming his shock Kakashi began surveying the carnage, the piles of broken, twisted and blackened corpses. Pulling up his head band to revel his sharingan only to regret it as his eye reveled just what the bodies had been mutated in to, parts vaguely resembling the giant lizard that had vacated the stone container minutes before. A flash of movement off to his left sent him jumping toured a large pool of the black sludge showing signs of chakra usage, stopping at the edge, with neko appearing a moment later. They stared at the pool as something moved near the bottom slowly moving upward before a vaguely human head broke the surface stopping just high enough out of the pool for the eyes and what they presumed was ears to breach the surface of the pool. There seemed to be some form of blinking from the eyes before they managed to focuses on the two shinobi. All most immediately shock appeared in its eyes as it rushed forward, slowing only near the pools edge to rise farther out of the sludge reveling a partially scaled torso and arms ended in oversized clawed hands. As the draconic slowly started walking farther out reveling a lizard like tail as the figure fell forward emptying out of its mouth a large amount of black sludge before gasping at the air taking some time to fully gain its breath. Upon fully regaining its breath the draconic turned toured the two shinobi with a shit eating grin plastered on his face showing massive shredded back edged teeth. "did she die, the dragon?" The voice was snake like with a slight gravelly edge to it. Seeing the shaking of heads from the two ninja the grin vanished. "That's at least a small relief; this is still the year after kohona was founded right." At this Kakashi spoke "there's been four hokage's since then." At this the draconic looked at them as if they had seven or eight heads each before rolling on to his back "I'm old as shit then." It came with a hollow laugh "so were did she get to or is it still around the village?" "about ten minutes' walk from hear, ambushed then tried to run off with some students of mine before I could stop it, it curled up around them and proceeded to create a stone casing much like this one so we came here to see what was going on they were left in capable hands if anything has gone wrong will know they said they'd get them out." At this the draconic nodded "they must have had some ridiculous chakra levels for her to go after them over you." At this neko spoke up "there's a medic team on the way hear at to the new site to pick them up, now do you know what she is trying to do with the genin and why?" at this he shook his head "I know about jack shit on why but as you can see I believe she's trying to create more dragons by any means necessary and apparently humans are a better match up than lizards and such… baalck" another glob of the black sludge escaped the man's mouth as his breathing evened out "I know part of her plan, she tended to think out loud a lot, she gave up on pure dragons settling something closer to me for herself as well for some reason or another she'd die as a pure dragon. Don't wary to much about the genin she hate's killing most of the people hear were mortally wounded or bandits. It was a prison convoy I was the only guard that didn't make it out, she'll try not to kill an innocent if you can call any shinobi truly innocent, said she wouldn't kill me as I had done nothing such as the other had." With that the draconics head rolled to the side. Signifying he had passed out "I'll go tell the medic's to send a squad over to pick him up stay with him unless you get orders from the Hokage directly no questions asked even after you get to the hospital." A nod from neko was all he received before he jumped off in to the forest, leaving neko to guard the lone draconic.

Kakashi 

Arriving at the end of site of the downed dragon seeing the medic teams he made his way over before stopping in front of the head medic to deliver the report "there's a survivor at the first location under anbu guard I request a medic team move him to the hospital for his safety and to see what will happen to the genin" at once the head medic motioned for a team to head out as the medic turned toured Kakashi "so how did the beast manage to get this far from its originating point if you were in the area and why didn't you even manage getting the genin to safety for that matter." At this Kakashi grimaced "I believed they were better than they were and by the time I relissed the threat everything had gone to hell and once the dragon got on its feet It was running full away from hear I'd say she was at least as fast as manda just as agile." at this the medic nodded before returning his attention toured getting the Feld hospital prepared. "So how many patients should I be expecting from this endeavor?" "In total with the survivor five so four from this hell hole." At this the medic looked up "I thought there was only three genin who is the fourth?" "The dragon will probably end up a draconic with the others; I have little to add to what ells is known as there transformations will may differ from the one I've seed and I can't say more than that his body seemed to be covered I scales and his hands were oversized and ended I claws from there may have been parts I missed do to I had covered my sharingan after confirming he was stable at that time I was more concerned with his vitals than limbs." At the medic gave Kakashi an evil grin "you can still draw up a diagram of his torso and outer skin and chakra network we can compare them to a later diagram to compare and don't try to say you don't remember your sharingan gives you a perfect memory," handing Kakashi a large piece of paper and a pen, "now get to work" at this Kakashi frowned 'your laughing at me from death aren't you,' before moving to find a empty table to begin drawling the diagram as one of the anbu move next to him "you know one of Shino's bug clones showed up not too long ago it seemed really mad when it heard that three genin are trapped under that rock." At this Kakashi's head drooped in disparer at the thought of the wrath of that particular kunnechi gunning for his head. "I'm dead aren't I?" At this the anbu gave the equivalent of a laugh "we all die some time Kakashi, now finish your work before you even think of doing seppuku." At this kakashi looked at the anbu like he was simply insane. "Even if I did that I'd have to deal with several pissed of parents and my sensei so I'm stuck. Now get back to work before I report you for slaking." With that the anbu jumped off to continue patrolling the area or to monitor the trapped genin.

Shino and Kurenai 

Kurenai's head snapped up at the sound of the approaching bug swarm from one of Shino's **Mushi Bunshin**. Kurenai held herself in check just long enough for Shino's to receive the information from his bugs. The worried look from Kurenai was all he needed to answer "not good." Before jumping off in a b-line strait for the back of the property with Kurenai only behind Shino do to him knowing were there missing genin was. After several minute's they came across a downed anbu and medicnin team at which Shino emiadatly dropped down with Kurenai fallowing after Shino spread his bugs out to examin the downed leaf nin, As Kurenai stood guard, looking idly at the strange stone formations . "What's the diagnosis Shino?" at this the boy stood up pulling his bugs back "Drugged, we need to get them back to the others." With that Shino sent his bugs to move the downed shinobi toured the medic camp, forcing them to walk at a civilians pace, on their way to meet up with the response team. Arriving some time later only to be rushed by the medical teams. The head medic approached them with a wored look "was there anyone ells there?" At this Kurenai shook her head "they were the only ones at the clearing, why?" At this the sound of someone dropping to their knees came from directly behind them. Turning to see Kakashi with what could only be described as despair etched onto his face as tears streamed down his face; tuning back to the medic Kurenai asked "what's this about?" 'and why does it feel like we missed something important.' At this the medic sighed "that medic team you picked up were sent to pick up a survivor from when are friend" jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the stone construct "did this last time. He could have been the difference between life and death for the three it caught his time Kakashi's been taking this all too hard on himself granted even if they live we don't know what could happen to them or even if there still fully human." Seeing the panicked look on Kurenai's face and the aburums raised eyebrow he quickly explained "when Kakashi and neko found the survivor he was inside the stone casing the dragon had originally used hiding at the bottom we learned a good bit on what's going on from him now we don't have a DNA sample that I know of from him but from what Kakashi saw and described he had become some sort of draconic he was covered in lizard scales and his hands were oversized claws as far as Kakashi could tell he was human at the time kohona was founded and had low kage chakra level's meaning that at least Naruto should survive though Kakashi may die from guilt before this is all done." "Who is trapped under there?"

Kurenai already had guessed who but wanted confirmation. Nodding the medic supplied the names "Hyuga Hinata, Horuno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto there was a Kakashi clone but he was dispelled before anything other than the fact they were alive and heavily sedated could be gained we doubt they will feel anything at all we have yet to manage any form of contact and the Yamaka's are going to try soon though this is the last thing they wanted to do." At this the mednin turned and left to attend to the new patient's needs, turning to her student "you should go home, or do you want to stay around to see if they will make contact?" "I will wait at least enough to see if contact is made if it is not then I shall head home as I can do little head to help." "I'll send word to you and Kiba when there's a change." "That would be appreciated sensei… though I think Kiba will be more inclined to wait with you when he arrives as he will simply grow to angst to stay ells ware." "All right then now let's go fined the mind walker and see what he gets, you should come to Kakashi it should do you some good afterword we can go looking for your survivor after their done getting contact." With that Kurenai pulled Kakashi to his feet and then half dragged half walked him off to find the Yamaka's with Shino fallowing behind seemingly in his own world

Finding the Yamaka's a short way off from the rest of the medic tent drawling out several seal arrays on the ground leading toured a central seal. Kakashi upon seeing the start of the array under his feet looked up and surveyed the rest of the seal "chakra transfer?" with this one of the working mind-walkers looked up "that it is Kakashi we don't really know what will happen with this so were going all out to come out alive, is there anything you want us to say to your genin or just that your waiting for them?" kakashi spoke first "tell Naruto if he can get them all out alive he'll get seven meals on me his choice in addition to I'm waiting for them unless something major comes up." At this Kurenai and ken, shot Kakashi a questioning look "Kurenai?" "Tell her I'll be here when she gets out and there's a survivor we need to track down on our end, Shino?" turning to look at the aburam to see he was absorbed in study of several bugs "I'll see her when she gets out." At this they cringed slightly at his monotone before moving on "I'll have to ask that you stand back some for the technique as no one alive has worked with it and we would prefer no one get hurt if it goes wrong." At this the two jonin instructors nodded before moving away with Shino fallowing soon after to a safe distance to watch the proceedings

Yamakas

"Were all set up ken" "all right let's get this show on the road." walking to the center of the seal array before sitting down facing the rock prison, as the other's sat at equal distances around the central seal as the seal array and began to channel chakra into the seal before into ken as he began his own hand seals before calling his clan's jutsu and slumping over as a single line from the seal went out strait at the rock before circling around once before diving into the rock formation

With ken

Finding himself in total black upon entering the rock ken forced himself to begin moving around in an attempt to find the genin. 'This is fucking ridiculous now, where are they? I can't even sense them. May as well drift around try and get lucky.' Moving off toured what he hoped was the center of the structure though for all he knew it could be back word. "Where are they I need to make this quick I don't know how long this will last." Feeling a chakra spike off to his left prompting immediate attention before he lost his lead Ken turned and speed at the source of the chakra full speed. Seeing an orange glow he immediately knew what was happening, 'why is he taping Kyuubi's power? Unless it has something with the survivor's chakra level being at kage level.' Rushing closer ken was able to make out three forms shrouded in chakra with the Kyuubi's overwhelming the two smaller blue one's before being pulled violently away before he could mount any form of a mental defense. 'Looks like I'm along for the ride, now who could do this?' after a second he found himself in a large bare room with a hand full of occupants. The largest of which was a lizard like creature obviously the dragon fallowed by a cart sized fox sporting nine tails 'kyuubi' standing between the dragon and the genin. Who for the most part were huddled together for one reason or another. All of which were looking at ken as if he just appeared out of thin air. "Now then" the voice was strangely musical like a woman's "why are you interrupting are little meeting mind walker I'm trying to entertain some guest." Looking at the source of the voice seeing only the dragon, ken was mildly shocked before gathering his wits "I was sent to see what was happening, your actions caused quite the stir as your guests are rather important, And to deliver several messages to them. Though asking you what is going on may be more efficient as you're the one most likely doing this and that to them if what the survivor said holds any truth. So just what are you doing here, and or to your guests?" at this a light chuckling echoed around the room "your survivor spoke the truth though I'm surprised you could understand him his vocal cords… regardless I'm trying to bring my race back to life and have it survive the mess we left and as I was I was domed so the obvious choice was to simply become one of the races that would out live us and by the time we leave this place it will have happened. If you try and stop it you will simply kill them letting fur ball hear out and your village missing a clan heir and every one outside, last time I forgot several things in my rush to get subjects this time I didn't, now deliver your message don't bother leaving your trapped." At this ken looked skeptical before walking of toured the genin's. Giving Kyuubi and the dragon a wide berth as he walked, approaching the genin he noticed they despite seeing Him stayed together though they brighten up as he approached. "So how are you three doing?" at this they looked at each other before Naruto finally spoke up "we really don't know how were doing we can't even get to our bodes though are mind's seam fine. Though how can you move a round so easily?" At this Ken shock his head "I'll get to that later for now what your sensei's told me to tell you there waiting for you to get out though they are working on tracking down the survivor as he seems to have disappeared, Hinata Shino said he'd see you when you get out. Kiba was not present at the time nether was Sasuke so I have nothing from them. Sakura no message was given directly to you though I believe this is more for the both of you, though directed at Naruto." Ken sighed 'this is just too much.' "If you can get everyone out alive Kakashi will treat you to seven meals of your choice, I think you should get more than that." At this the genin seemed lost in thought, though the look of rage on Sakura's face seemed to be growing worse causing Ken to drift back somewhat before Sakura finally snapped and simply screamed drawling every one's attention to her before curling up in a ball crying. Naruto moved to comfort her suffering several miner injuries' when Sakura lashed out at him before she finally gave up driving him off and let him rub her back for some time before siting up and dragging Naruto in to a hug crying into his shoulder. Before finally falling to sleep, surprisingly fast, rapped in Naurto's arms with every one even Naruto noticing Hinata's jealous looks at Sakura, Hinata upon realizing Naruto had noticed her staring turned red as tomato, just as the last of her courage made its move. Shocking Naruto and herself as she managed to actually jump on to Naruto pushing him over onto the floor before passing out with her arm's still rapped around Naruto's neck leaving him pined to the floor under the two girls, clearly confused with a mild blush evident as his eyes glazed over. This leaving ken and the two demons' to figure out how not only was one of the genin a sleep but how one had fainted in a mindscape. 'I wonder if they simply over whelmed there mind's and they shut down' looking back toured the Demon and dragon he found what could only be pure amusement on their faces "well now that that's over how much longer do we have before we can leave and how are you out of your seal Kyuubi?" at this the other occupants looked at ken before the dragon spoke "the more chakra I can pull the faster and safer this is with Kyuubi hear helping force chakra out of the boy another few hours tops and do to the shear amount of his chakra he was able to impart escape the seal, as largely little more than a summon, do to how much of his chakra is being pulled out from the seal."

"Does that mean Naruto could summon Kyuubi in to the real world?" "No mind walker though he will or should be able to manifest parts of the Kyuubi's body after a bit and have one hell of a watchdog for his mind."

"How can I do that!?" the shout reviled Naruto had regained or never lost his hold in this reality

"there's no way in hell I'll teach you to do it gaki so go back to sleep!" some none intelligent muttering's from Naruto could be heard at Kyuubi's response "he may need to do that to survive so what then?" at this Kyuubi gave ken a glare to kill before wandering off muttering about smartass's and no good shinobi.

"So why am I trapped in here…"

At this the dragon chuckled "I have no name you could use in my own tongue and I have little interest it taking a new one now so don't bother as for why your trapped hear I need someone to tell the fools outside that I'm done messing with and will be leaving hopefully with my new brood depending on what happens to me or I may just stay to make shore that they won't die on me. As for the survivor before I go I will find him he was not a man to run from much short of a bijuu and regardless he had a anbu with him so I highly doubt the village just let him leave, so what of this place were your from as I may end up here for a bit."

"if you plan on leaving then why do you want to Know about Kohona, besides if there one thing I've learned about Kohona is no one can sum it up in words to many people to many ideas so will you stick around after words there are people who may just try to leave your "brood" for dead or even go as far as to kill them." 'If this works we won't have to kill her and she'll be the clan head for at least two of them.'

"I see your point there would be someone who would distrust them and the boy has to many problems already so if they wish to stay I'll be forced to stay as well, at least until they can fight off anything in the village that should be about, fuck, nearly a decade that won't work dragons don't do well in high concentration" "well they aren't full dragons are they?"

"No that they are not I did not look into the research on your social behave your dam it I should have thought this through more."

With that the dragon started walking off away from where kyuubi when leaving ken with some mostly passed out genin and plenty of time leaving one thought in his head 'shit what do I do now I got all the info I could for them.'

Outside

"Well that's a fat lot of help everything we got from that would have been gathered shortly after they got out!" with that Kakashi stormed off, Despite several attempts to calm him.

"Is what he said true?" Kurenai broke the silence still focusing on were Kakashi went "most likely Kurenai though with this we can do a much better job when it comes time for this calm to end" with that the medic turned to Kurenai "see if you can get Kakashi to go help with the search, he can't take much more of this before something quits on him, we may not get him back before he dies this time."

At this Kurenai stared at him "this is about when he lost Rin." The medic simply nodded "regard less go help with the search do something productive we don't need any more slackers around hear." With that Kurenai nodded before walking off after Kakashi

'Why the hell am I putting this much effort in to helping that perv…Not like I have much ells to do anyhow'

Council

Hiruzen look out over the gathered clan heads and civilian council members trying to ready himself for the coming battle, before finally sighing and moving forward to speak. As Hiruzen's presence became known the small talk and noise abated. "As you can tell for the most part something requiring our attention has come up and do to its currently classified nature I will have to ask all parties not directly involved in this to leave if you chose not to you will have voice on this matter and anyone who leaks this information will be executed without trial." At this many of the civilian members shifted nevisoly, as several of the clan heads perked up before the Hokage continued "the involved parties are for this part Huga Hiashi, Hanoro (find) and the advisers though they will have no vote, the rest of you I ask if you chose to leave depending on the decision by us will be asked back to vote on another item for debate." With that Hiruzen sat in his chair, seeing no one moving toured the door "this council is now in session. It has come to my attention that one Huga Hinata, one Uzumaki Naruto and One Sakura Hanoro encountered what was described by Kakashi as a dragon and were captured by the creature who created a stone shell around them, Kakashi in a effort to gain more info on the dragons motives went to were the creature emerged from, with the anbu neko. Finding evidence of similar activity there they discovered a dragon human mix upon questioning they found that the creature had trapped a large number of bandits and several shinobi shortly after the founding of Kohona ,and proceeded to go about turning them into draconic's. We believe a similar ocrance is happening to the three menschen earlier. We have gained information through a yamaka technique that they are all alive though they learned that Naruto holds Kyuubi no yoki and seam to hold no ill will toured him, if there is any reason they live it will probably be due to Kyuubi's presence in Naruto I have already sent word to Juraiya to come check the seal as of now it is up to the parents to decide what to do for the children regarding my approval as they are my shinobi your decisions."

At once Hiyashi toke the floor "do to the nature of this incident I will hand prenatal guardianship over to you sarutobi until me and the clan elders have all reached an acceptable solution on the case of Hinata Huga with in the clan if the clan elders and myself can't reach such a solution then I will not revoke this decision."

With that Hiyashi returned to his seat stoic as ever though Hiruzen could see a minuscule twitch in the man as he moved showing just how unnerved the man was.

With that Rose hanoro moved to speak "I propose a marriage between my daughter and the Uchiha heir. Due to the benefits if she actually gains draconic ability's and to the fact that there is a high probability her new blood line to be passed on and due to the CRA In effect he will still have the ability to pass on the sharingan should the two blood lines be incompatible." Seeing many of the civilian's beginning to agree with Rose, Hiruzen decided to speak his concerns

"As much as I can see the potential of such a marriage both clans have a too few in member's do to a clan marriage do to it will permanently tie up to three of the clans together, besides there are other ways to determine if the kekigenki are compatible without possibly damming a child. This brings up the next matter of whether or not to instate the three for machined as a clan, however I will ask Hinata's father to give his wishes on this matter though this will regardless simply gives Naruto his clan rights any way." At this many of the civilian's and clan heads who held the boy in despite moved to argue. Holding out his hand Sarutobi silenced the complaints before they started.

"Both of Naruto's parents were the last of their family lines in kohona and none are known any were in the world as of now meaning that Naruto Uzumaki is the last of the Uzumaki line from his mother his father's linage must still remain hidden for his safety from iwa. And regardless we can't instate them until he made chunin now all in favor of adding a new clan to kohona in the four Draconic's currently under Kohona's protection as well as any others who may come from this incident." At this most of the clan heads raised their hands along with several civilians placing the vote with the advisers out of the three two raised their hands leaving the vote to the Hokaga who promptly smiled "Then Kohona has a new clan I vote yes. And we will need to see about finding the Draconic found at the original sight, Danzo are any of your old trackers still up for the job?" At this Danzo gave a small smile "yes I believe at least one of them should still be at the level of when they were disbanded." "Good cause in was a root styled abduction from under his ANBU guard." At this Danzo looked quite perplexed before getting up to leave "As you can see I have maters to attend to with your leave Hokaga-dono." At this Hiruzen nodded and Danzo took his leave from the meeting.

"Is there anything ells to be discussed Sarutobi?"

At this the old man thought for a moment "As of now no, once they are finished recovering the three genin and possibly the dragon we will need another meeting once the hospital is done with all the necessary work and if needed we may undue some of the motions done. Dismissed." With that every one left leaving the elder Hokaga to walk toured his office to continue his paper work.

Upon arriving Hiruzen cursed before swearing to find a more efficient method or some way to deal with the fat of the monster he was forced to tame day in and out 'I should probably start trimming of the fat before anything ells.' With that the old man sat down to see what he could pass off to another of his work.

Danzo

"What is the meaning of this, he was already known to the village this should never have happened." Danzo didn't look away from the sight in front of him to look at the two junior root members, who had claimed responsibility for ordering the capture of the draconic now bound in the observation room he was looking in on. The draconic in a sorry state having been drugged in to a breading frenzy judging by the amount of body fluids staining the room. "This will be most difficult to cover up you fools we will need someone to take a fall and you two are not off the hook." The list of operatives who were nearing retirement stage from the originals was short going over it mentally placed a frown on the old war hawks face he'd need to work this out and time was of the essence. 'I'll need at least one of the girls and will need to re instate the personality's so will remove the mental seal on them and let the village handle the recovery which would leave the shock factor in them, this should work.' "Gather the girls used for the breeding select two of them each with a high chance of becoming pregnant, reactivate there personality's and the hideout in the forest of death reactivate it so it looks independent select the most senior of the originals two of them who are still near their prime and another well on his way down, station them there with orders to hold the bass with the two girls and the draconic locked in the prison with enough trace drugs in there systems to remove the blame from the draconic for the Breeding that occurred tell them once the bass is compromised to fee the village and report to are base in Kumo leaving the subjects alive." Taking a breath before adding. "For good measure don't have any skilled medic-nin in this operation capable of doing a forced impregnation or root will be compromised. Now move we need this done before the actual dragon gets out at them we have one hour now move." With that every root operative jumped in to action to prepare for the operation with all available resources working to save their village from what they hoped was a none existing threat if this could be pulled off.

With that Danzo walked off to inform the Hokaga that one of his trackers would be ready within the hour and should be capable to find the draconic within the hour after wards.

With Kakashi 

After searching the forest over several times after Ken had made contact showed no trace of any human activity showing evidence of the disappeared draconic though having clones walking about in mass all over the place, leaving the forest covered in trails blocking any attempt of tracing on the ground. A brief look in the trees showed only trails that known allies had made, this was driving Kakashi insane with his lack of results to the point he was looking over anything even remotely out of place in excruciating detail in an effort to keep himself from going over the edge, to the point that he didn't notice the root tracker-nin until he walked by Heading toured a large rock formed from the sludge barely glancing at Kakashi till he reached the rock "I'm surprised you didn't notice this earlier Kakashi, though you seem a bit to rely on your sharingan a touch more than necessary your reputation was greatly exzadrated for some one of your level ." with that the root nin placed his hand on the rock and pushed chakra in, forcing chakra in two the rock causing a seal array which Kakashi quickly memorized before it shattered a long with the map showing were the tracks Kakashi had been looking for, for the last forty minutes, leading off into the forest of death. A glance at each other left them running head long down the trail with kakashi flaring his chakra to leave a trail for others to fine.

Arriving minutes later at what appeared to be a partly destroyed bunker with the track's leading right two the entrance were they vanished in side as well as several other track's showing that multiple people had been pulled inside by the rogue root-nin with that Kakashi flared his chakra twice before he went to inspect the entrance as the exroot-nin moved back to wait for the reinforcements.

Kakashi to his credit inspected the entrance without his sharingan before checking to see if he missed anything before springing several traps with kunai and advancing farther in

With Kurenai

Kurenai jumped up from wear she had sat down to rest, when the first of Kakashi's chakra pulses registered by the second she was moving with several other's through the forest toured the forest of death by the final two she was within sight of the border fence still heading full out leaving most of the Medic's behind as she continued to poor chakra to her legs to double her speed

Inside root base

"There hear, Begin operation." With that the three root operatives sprang in to action two to the front the other to destroy several dummy documents and anything that could hint at root's continued operation. Unfochunitly what Kakashi laced in low level chakra sensing his combat prowl made up for it the two toured the front two defend the bass were barely Jonin and stood little chance agents' Kakashi and had no time to react as Kakashi appeared behind them, with his hands already in action and promptly smashed the two though a door frame leaving them unconscious taking seconds to tie them so that escape or suicide was impossible before moving deeper in to the base.

`The last root member already knew the plan had failed, the lack of response and noise from the entrance meaning his comrades had died they would have never allowed themselves to be taken alive, and as of now he had other plans that needed to be cared out. Moving swiftly through the facility leaving several false trails and evidence of at least four people in the base besides the set prisoners and the appearance of at least one more prisoner before slipping into a dead end passage and disappearing from Kohona for Kumo just as Kakashi smashed through the last door to the root base finding what looked to be an recently abandoned facility forming a shadow clone that immediately ran off into the facility, with that Kakashi started moving forward at a slower pace searching for any clues on what the root had been doing hear besides rigging the chunin exams in years past.

After searching several rooms to find that much of the base had been left to rot at the upper levels hearing his clone call drew his attention, nearly sprinting to were the clone waited at the sole prison in the base though it had the look of a observation room Kakashi wasn't thinking on that, he was staring at the three prisoners, the draconic and two unknown women, striped and bound with the amount of body fluids' present only one thing could have happened. "They didn't." the eco seamed to last for hours even still Kakashi had made another shadow clone before moving to free the people in the prison. The look on their faces showed they had been drugged, a quick medic scan later confirmed that they had all been drugged into a sex crazed state which the they had been bound so that they could move but not injure anyone supported this.

With a sigh Kakashi and clone's picked the three up and began moving them out of the base to meet the medic team at the entrance. Unfortunately they had only been prepared for the one pashent however when they saw the two clones caring the women looks of disbelief passed through the crowd, at this time the tracer-nin was gone, Immediately two more stretchers were assembled as the anbu moved to finish securing the base. Kakashi placed each of the former root prisoner's on a stretcher carefully covering them up before anyone could see there conditions. After the last of them had been handed to the medic's and quickly moved under anbu guard toured the village. Kurenai approached him "so what did they do to them?" there was steal in her voice and Kakashi answered without protest "they drugged them up on artificial hormones and let nature take its corce they may have gotten one of the girls out of there before I got to them by the time I got to the actual base they had fled leaving them to beater the leaf just like they were trained, all they did was try to better the leaf and we hunt them like animals." A dry chuckle escaped his lips "Has anyone told Sasuke about what happened?"

With Sasuke and Doko

"AAaacchuu…" Doko looked over at the now snot covered Uchiha "I am not cleaning that up boy so live with it." With that Sasuke started banging his head in to the ground, till a root finally made itself Known leaving the Uchiha rolling in pain and Doko laughing. After regaining his senses Sasuke just laid there waiting for someone to show up and free him running over his past actions 'what the hell was I thinking? Attacking a civilian this won't end well shit'

With Kakashi

"Well I drought he got in to any trouble, I mean what could he do he's not Naruto." At this Kurenai looked over at him "so you gona go get him or at least tell him to go home if no one ells has." "Ya ya I'm going if I'm not back in time I'll see them in the hospital" with that he shushined off back to where Doko had set up work leaving Kurenai wondering if she should have told him of Sasuke's current predicament before surging it off and heading back to where she could wait for the genin to get free.

Kakashi upon arriving were he had entered the forest was mildly shocked by the sight that greeted him largely due to the several craters a few looked like a small house could be fit in to however the tied up Sasuke and the single clone playing poker with Doko didn't help all that much with understanding what had happened. Deciding to just get over with it, a quick shushin behind naruto and one more crater later Kakashi decided to just talk to Doko. Walking up Kakashi waved over at Doko before pulling out his book "so why is my student hog tied, quite well at that." "You're not going to ask why one of your genin just exploded." "It was a clone. So why is Sasuke tied up?" "Simple he attacked me twice, once in a straight attack and again after I had passed out so Naruto's clones took him down." At this Kakashi looked up if only slightly. "I would have expected this from Naruto but not from sasuke. Oh the mission is canceled due to finding a dragon who then took Naruto and the girl's hostage, in a sense." At this the two just looked at him "Now, Sasuke you're coming with me to the site. Doko you can go wherever just get out of the forest." With that Doko started gathering his tools while Kakashi released Sasuke and gave him a look daring him to try and run as they walked toured the site in silence.

Until a flare of chakra hit them from there destination


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of this cluster **** that I Know of

Darting toured the source of the base camp Kakashi left Sasuke far behind seeking to reach his team just to be there for them.

Base camp ken just before chakra flare

"**Ken time to go"** turning to look at the dragon "it's been that long already?" 'I thought there was another hour.' **"Yes it's time now go tell the other's outside, don't need them panicking on us in here, foolish ningen may just kill us in there panic."** She then noticed Ken was still there **"Get going we may need some help to get us out without putting Naruto through the ringer."** With that Ken nodded and vanished from the mind scape seeking out his own body **"Kyuubi get yourself out here we haven't time to simply lay around all day give Ken a minuet outside then we need to blast our way out or were stuck in here till they let us out and I don't plan on waiting for all that long."** With that Kyuubi voiced out **"Ya ya I'll help I don't care to be stuck here for all of time let's get going." **With that Kyuubi left, forcing the mind scape to begin to destabilize slightly which pushed the reaming occupant's together **"time to go Gaki's"** before any of the genin could complain the mind scape fully dissolved throwing them back to their own bodies

Out side

Ken snapped up from his siting position breaking the jutsu, much to the relief of his clan member's. After a second to compose himself he yelled his warning "Get ready the dragon's gana try and break out we get ready to help" Before falling over exhausted and obvious to the world.

With that the camp sprang in to action as a mixture of barrier experts and ninjutsu users moved into position as the commander started yelling order's that had already been gone over before , about not attacking the dragon unless necessary and pulling out the genin was top priority. The chakra fluxuashun's and cracking coming from the stone formation only adding to the urgency of the situation as parts of the dragons shell started falling off at a rapid pace increasing in size to small boulder's. Barrier's started springing up blocking any of the pieces from landing on anyone, as a Black sludge started seeping out of the hole's and crack's before being trapped in a ditch from the earthen wall's and dome's used to ward off the falling rock's, as the process continued leaving many shinobi waiting for it to end hiding behind the barrier's as the chakra seeping out started reminding them of twelve year's past, nearly half of them were on the verge of hysteria when Hurizen and Kakashi arrived.

Sarutobi sighed as he observed the seen in front of him as Kakashi appeared next to him "Where's Ken I was told he went in to see what was happening to them?"

"I don't know Hokaga-san, last I saw of him was before the ROOT work but it looks like they were set to fail from the start, the base was simply two easy to take down." "I know that kakashi, we have more important work to do right now." A nod from kakashi and they were gone searching for the Yamakas.

Most of the leaf-shinobi never noticed them as they passed by in their search.

Hurizen arrived first at the medic tent with Kakashi landing moments after him, the site in front of them was not a hopeful one, most of the Yamaka's were passed out with several other's preparing to move them even farther from what had become ground zero. Ken was passed out on a stretcher "Did he relay any information before he passed out?" "Hai Hokaga-sama he said the dragon was going to try and get out and we would need to be ready to help, most don't want to help now that it feels like Kyuubi's getting out."

With that Saruitobi sighed "Kakashi go see about destroying the shell, I'll set up a barrier in case something go's south." With that Kakashi vanished from the immediate area though Hurizen could still detect his Chakra signature close by. "I'm getting to dam old for this shit I need them back in the village soon." With that he sighed before forming a cross seal and forming two kage bushin, without a word they departed for the opposite sides of the work area leaving Saritobi to begin work on his seal array.

Kakashi had reappeared near the middle of the shell of the dragon flashing through a short set of Hand seal's before grabbing his right wrist. The Shinobi and Kunninchi below had stopped milling around in confusion looking for orders as Kakashi formed a chidori. Kakashi moved placing his left hand over the chidori before adding chakra, the chidori nearly doubled in size before he pulled his hands apart holding a normal sized chidori in both hands. After a moment he slammed his left in to the shell he was standing on and running straight up and over leaving a path of shattered stone before reappearing coming around the side dragging his right through the stone, as even more of Kyuubi's chakra became evident. Upon completing the cut the stone half dome slipped out before shattering in two smaller wedges before smashing in two the ground were most of the pieces remained standing. Kakashi had kept running along the wall though turning sharply toured the ground cutting the remainder of the shell so that it would fall in on its self without crushing anyone inside as the top edge simply collided with the still standing wall and the bottom simply pivoted out spilling most of the sludge out in to the trench as Kakashi collapsed on the new roof of the dome breathing hard.

Sasuke arrived to the site of his sensei standing on the side of a lizard statue forming a chidori, surrounded by Kohona's shinobi, sparking his internist as kakashi proceeded to spilt his Jutsu in two. His jaw dropped when Kakashi spilt the statue simply by dragging the Jutsu around the statue, showing the inside of the statue had been liquefied by the Jutsu as a wave of black sludge poured out into a trench before draining away in to the earth as the trench was deepened.  
As soon as the sludge finished draining Sasuke was jumping toured the collapsed stone statue, throwing safety to the wind seeking to see the damage first.

Arriving at what would amount to an entrance Sasuke stopped and simply stared at the gaping hole in the almost cave like structure in front of him for a moment before tensing to move. As he was about to enter he felt a hand stop him from jumping, turning to glare at the fool who had touched him, Sasuke however found the Hokaga was the one stopping him. "You need to let the medic's get to your team and classmate first, But that wasn't on your mind was it Sasuke…" at this Sasuke was about to retort when one of the Med-nin appeared next to Saritobi "They appear to be stable though we may have an issue moving them. We were unprepared for several of the mutations and will require time to gain the proper materials for transport." At this Hurizen nodded "What sort of unforeseen mutations?" "Just come see, it will be easier to believe, Hokage-sama, Sasuke should see as well since this involves his team. Kurenai is already with Hinata." At that Sasuke only had one thought in his head, 'The fuck were they… lets go see.'

With that they started walking in to the cave were several light's had been set up illuminating four scaled figure's on the ground each sporting what appeared to be wing's and a confirmed tail, none had any visible cloths on they were all a black color from the sludge that had yet to fall off of them, the largest one had been circled around what was the three genin, forming what would have been a fifteen to twenty meter circle as it was the size of a fair sized snake summon. The three in the center varied between eight and fifteen meters long. Kurenai was sitting next to the one in the center with a worried looking Hyuuga chunin, as medic's moved around them. The head Medic seeing them walked over "I take it you want to know what we found out Sarutobi?" "Hai Yamada." "They are unconscious for the most part when we first began are examination of them they woke briefly before passing out for the most part the original is trying to stay coherent but is in a daze and incapable of human speech at this time the others may be the same, Naruto is aware of his surroundings, when we first approached he attempted to move into a position to protect the other's though when he sensed no ill-intent he collapsed into unconsciousness though we believe he will wake if he feels threatened or any ill-intent is directed at them."  
At this Sasuke was staring in disbelief some were in this was his team mates and the Hyuuga from team eight and whoever it was who did this two them thoughts rushed through his head 'how?' 'What happened to them?' 'Did I lose the dead weight?' 'How much stronger could they be?' 'Can I gain this power?' 'Would it even help?' a grin slowly spread on his face 'its power how could it not help, I felt that power spike that was clearly several times what I had ever felt before from anyone'

"Sasuke get that thought out of your head No power comes without a price there are no worth wile short cuts ever, all power comes with a price some you may not see but it is there, the larger the short cut the larger the price. Gain your own power with sweet, blood, tears, pain; only your own at that, that is how the best rose to where they are and how we stay there shortcuts are for cowards and failures you are neither, find someone to grow strong with learn from your mistakes find you weakness make it your strength I can find a few people in your age group who would work, find someone to care for who you would protect at all cost's then you can find what makes us truly strong, not jutsu not kekigenkai and dojutsu or weapons that can kill any thing the drive to protect we call the will of fire that is where we find are strength. Find something to protect Sasuke, you can surpass anyone. Start with your two teammates in front of us and they will return it when you need it most. You are anything but your brother stop comparing yourself to him and run your own path to greatness, your brother's strength all came from his hard work, like mine and the Fourth's or any past Hokage, hard work is on any path if you take."

Sasuke just gave him a strange look, but one could see he was thinking about what the Hokaga had said

"The power you felt from hear is more of a curse the village has scorned the holder and called for his death since it was given to him, only recently did he learn why they hate him, he never wanted it and the man who did it never wanted him to have it, but he needed to save the village so he did." Hurizen's voice took on a hard edge as he continued "He's a hero and they say he's the monster when he did nothing to them." A look of realization crossed his face. "Speak of this to no one, it was not this, when he tells you about it or is forced to use it stay with him he will need your support. Now then what will you do wait hear the hospital or just go home till they wake up."

Sasuke stared at the Hokage as if he had just sprouted a second head "I'll give them a bit to wake up then go train siting in a hospital worrying over something you can't do anything about is just pointless." "Well I believe Naruto at least appreciated the thought." With that Sasuke looked around, noticing they had walked near the head of one of his class mates, he couldn't tell who it was at first glance due to that the head now reminded him of a dog looking closer he could see it matched the descriptions of a dragon's head, who remained to some extent conscious and judging from the bright blue eye trying to focus on them even with the reptilian or cat like pupil, it was Naruto from the look in them. When they finally focused Naruto tried to move but was suddenly restrained by several bands of earth "Naruto we can't have you moving around with all the equipment and people around you, so hold still before you break something or someone important to you or one of your fellow's survival. So just stay still talk with sasuke I need to go see how Kakashi is doing. With that the Hokage vanished leaving the two alone.

"So can you even still talk, or do I have to play twenty Questions?" At this Naruto opened his mouth to speak letting out a unintelligible gurgling sound with a few understood syllables before coughing up more of the black sludge with it forming a child sized puddle before one of the med-nin's rushed by and started taking samples while Naruto and Sasuke just stared at the puddle. After the med-nin left Sasuke spoke up "Do you even know what you look like now?" At this Naruto nodded his head "Well you're not exactly human even if your mind is, so you're still the dobe." At this Sasuke smirked and Naruto just growled at him "Ya still the dobe." At this Naruto tried to charge at Sasuke, only to strain against his restraints for a few moments .before simply fixing him with the worst glare he could, at which Sasuke just smirked "same you, you think Sakura's over me now." At this Naruto just gave him a blank stare "Oh ya you can't speak." "And she's a rabid fan girl, now if you're done tormenting your team mate then go, he doesn't need any more stress Uchiha."

At this Sasuke turned to face the speaker seeing Kurenai giving him a glare. "I should probably apologize and leave." A nod from Kurenai was the only response. "I admit I went too far with my questions and taunts, at least we know his personality is the same for the most part. The Hokage gave me a lot to think about and waiting and worrying won't help, besides I need to make sure I'm strong enough to get this baka out of whatever shit he digs himself into." With that Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I may visit later just don't die on us now I'm going to go train before I get in the way."

With that the last Uchiha stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out, dodging rushing medic's. Kurenai watched him till he left the 'cave' and jumped off. She then walked over to Naruto, who was just staring at were Sasuke disappeared, and placed a hand on his head snapping Naruto out of his thoughts as his eye on Kurenai's side moved back to look at her. "Don't worry too much about him, he closed himself off to others for one reason or another and now doesn't know what to do;" 'could there be some truths in the old rumors about the Uchiha.' At this Naruto seemed to nod before closing his eyes and passing out. A moment later one of the medics walked around Naruto's head, from where he had hid near Naruto's shoulder. "Arigato Kurenai-san for distracting him for me, were ready to prep them for movement and wanted to keep it stress free as possible, we don't need them to panic if we need to separate them till the hospital." The med explained. At this Kurenai nodded seeing what she guessed were the several of the largest wagons in Kohona being brought in to transport the genin and the 'dragon', if they were even still counted as such, to the Hospital. Moving back to talk to the Hyuuga chunin watching Hinata as the wagons approached there position to load the unconscious genin.

"Who do you wish to ride with Kurenai-sempai?" At this she thought a moment "You may stay with Hinata, if Kakashi takes Sakura I'll stay with Naruto unless the Hokage take goes with him, will see what happens. Did the medics ask you to observe anything?" "Yes, the findings were quite impressive. There chakra networks show it was a full transformation, as well as several new Chakra points, what chakra control they had is most likely gone as there reserves were forced to increase, there physical ability's seem to have increased to what degree I can't tell, and their senses should be at least on par with a Inzuka's, other than there wing's, claws, tail's, several unidentified organs, and scaled skin that's it."

"I'll put Kakashi with Sakura though he may be too out of it to do all that much."

At this both turned to see Saritobi holding an exhausted Kakashi over his shoulder. "And we will probably need to be able to move between the different carts if they start convulsing or wake up, and try to run will need to restrain them before they farther injure themselves or cause to much damage to their surroundings or my shinobi, now let's move to allow are workers to prep them for transport."

With that they moved off from the path the shinobi in charge of the transport were making through the sludge on the way to the genin as several Medics were doing last second prep work and test. One of them was rechecking measurements for them from tip to tail, after checking several times she looked around before rushing over to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama were did the head medic go a new development has occurred." At this Hurizen turned "Hyuuga san may you seek out the head medic for this, now what is it." At this she nodded "I wasn't sure at first however they seem to be shrinking in length and assume this applies to all of them to all dimensions." "You're proof?" "Hurono Sakura appears to have shrunk around forty centimeters from first measurement,

Hyuuga Hinata appears to have shrunk around twenty-five to thirty-five centimeters, continually at a constant rate of about half a centimeter every few seconds; Uzumaki Naruto seems to have lost only a few centimeters at best, I was unable to determine the rate. Sakura's seems to be accelerating slowly." "Yashi-san can you see any other difference in them that may explain this?" "hai Hokage-sama." With that Yashi activated his byakugan to survey the genin 'no change in brain activity just low chakra levels though there chakra coils have increased dramatically mostly in the Horono and Hinata-sama' "the only change seems to be they no longer have the chakra to sustain this form though it will be some time before all of them are out and I guess human sized again."

"Naruto being last, from his huge chakra reserves?" It was more statement then question. "Hai Hokage-san though he is extremely low compared to normal." "What of her?" At this the Hyuuga turned he's attention "Though low on chakra her form appears stable for now, she appears to be unconscious now." At this Hurizen nodded "Then we move ahead as planned." With that he flashed through the hand seals for **Doton: Heki** causing the ground under the genin and dragon to rise to the same level of the carts "let's start moving, will enter Kohono at nightfall, no unauthorized personnel any were near the root to the Uzumaki mask shrine. Is Tenzo done with the new living quarter's there?" "He is yet to get back to us on that." "Akira." At Saritobi's call an elderly chunin, in standard chunin garb with hair white from age, appeared kneeling in front of him. "I believe you Know were the Uzumaki grounds are?" at this Akira nodded "Good then go see if Tenzo is ok and then report back." With that Akira disappeared with only a single leaf showing the shushin. Hurizen then looked around seeing every one staring at were Akira had just been, sighing the old man closed his fist cracking his knuckles snapping every one out of there stupor. "You have job's now go." His voice promised pain for anyone who didn't fallow the order. In moments everyone was working even rushing a little.

After a moment Hurizen nodded and started walking out, with scarecrow still over his shoulder. At this most of the free shinobi just staring at him with a sweat drop formed on the side of their faces with the collective thought 'I thought he put him down' or '…' before most of them shrugged and got back to work. Hurizen exited the cave and put Kakashi down against one of the trees at the edge of the clearing and started going over what had happened, pulling out his pipe he promptly lit it and leaned back to relax. 'Danzo's moving and covering his track's if he has any more girls he impregnated will never find them, I need Tsunadai to have any idea the full effects, once we have all the data I'll summon Kayatsu to get it to her… if that seal is inactive I'll just hand it to Juraya.'

After several minuets a chunin approached him "Saritobi-sama it's time to start the move, Akira reported back Tenzo was still working and will be done what's necessary of the structure by night fall and will add what else is needed or wanted later this week." Nodding Hurizen responded. "Acceptable, carry Kakashi here for me." With that Hurizen stood and began walking toured the cave as the chunin followed after retrieving Kakashi, who was leaning on the chunin had recovered enough to walk.

Entering the cave showed them that the genin had been placed on the carts, each to their own, and a good portion of the sludge removed from them, though one could now see there general shapes showing that they weren't as lizard like as first thought, showing more of the traditional dragon build from the story's though they seemed stockier in some places and more flexible at others. Hurizen walked over to Naruto's cart as Kakashi was placed in Sakura's so that if she woke she would see him. Nodding to Kurinai as he jumped on, they nodded to each other as several chunin moved to begin moving the cart's toured the village, with the dragon moving first Naruto second fallowed by Hinata then Sakura. "Hurizan-sama what exactly will happen with the genin teams or for them for that matter?" "For now we get them back on their feet, then will give them some tests of some kind before I see what too due with the team placements." With they spent the rest of the trip to the gates in silence, save when Naruto yawned and rolled over nearly causing the cart to roll over before several shinobi moved to secure the cart and move Naruto back to center on the cart though he was now on his side with his tail on the ground, trailing behind the cart.

Upon reaching the gates to the village, were several elders were waiting for them to arrive, Hurizen upon seeing this motioned for the wagons to stop outside of their view range and moved forward to see what they were up to. "So what do I owe this occasion to?" Asked Hurizen annoyance and sarcasm dripping off his voice though he was glad Danzo hadn't come.

"Hurizen we came to see the new clan to form our own opinions about them."

Hurizen smirked at this he could use this "I am afraid that you won't be able to until they wake up, as after their ordeal they passed out and have been unconscious ever since, the mednin's believe they will a wake some time tomorrow, were we will need to see how their motor skills and chakra control have suffered after that I would like to see how they respond to a few field missions after that will be chunin exams will all but be forced to put them in to show their power, but I'd rather not as if they do well then other villages may try something. So for now they will be in training and missions to see how they react to different stimuli. Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish escorting them to their living quarters some time tonight, we can discuss your concerns in the morning as I need to supervise there settling in and who will guard them until they can protect themselves as I can think of two villages who would love to get their hands on them and another who would just seek to kill them."

With that Hurizen turned and walked away signaling several of his shinobi to escort the elder's back to their homes, ignoring there augments and rebukes at only doing this to gain favor with a new clan.

"Summon Haruno-san I want her there for Sakura when she wakes up, Hiashi and Hanabi will already be there, though Hanabi may need to be summoned, inform Iruka and the Ichirakus of what happened after they are sworn to secrecy." With that several messengers moved off to deliver the messages.

Walking back to the wagon's Hurizen signaled for them to start moving before hoping back on Naruto's transporter "what did the elders want?" "What do you think Kurinai-san." At this kurinai sighed "political support of a new clan to put under there thumb." Hurizen nodded at that "though Hinata and Sakura have political training to an extent to stop this and Naruto has no trust in them from several times' he sat in on the council after some of his pranks." "Saritobi-sama they are in root to the shrine though Hiashi-dono couldn't be found as he has been missing since the council meeting." "Don't worry Hiashi will be there, right Yashi." At this the Hyuuga nearly jumped "he only gave up parental rights so the clans elders couldn't touch her he can still visit her as a father." "He will be there if he hasn't been fallowing us since the council meeting." "Or hiding in plain sight." "What was that Kurinai-san?" "Nothing, Hokage-sama."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence till they approached their destination. "So what did you mean by Uzumaki clan grounds Hokage-sama?" "Exactly what that means, there new living quarters are at the Uzumaki mask shrine, though it has fallen into disrepair there so I had Tenzo fix up a building for them, we should come with in site soon."

Soon enough lights could be seen through the trees showing were a medical tent had been erected illuminating a new building and what appeared to be a partially collapsed one. Pulling into the clearing the carts were then backed up to the new building and the chunin dismissed, who immediately vanished off toured the village proper, as a small girl ran out to the wagons before jumping up in the one with Hinata yelling "Nee-san" before latching on to her muzzle crying.

The medical team's fallowed shortly behind, tailed by a nervous looking Rose Haruno who was pointed toured her daughter's wagon, with that she broke it to a dead run toured her daughter, climbing over the wall to get to her , pushing Kakashi over in the process. Hurizen walked over to the Horono's nodding at Hiashi , who no one saw arrive. Sakura was lying face down and had returned to normal size, Rose had Sakura's head in her lap stroking her hair which had started growing on the back of her neck in thick bristles stopping shortly after her neck ended; her tail twitching every so often in pleasure from the look on her face, Sakura's wings had been pulled loosely in close to her back. Placing a hand on Rose's shoulder Hurizen spoke "let's get her in out of the weather there's a futon waiting for her and we can probably find one for you as well." At that Rose nodded, Hurizen then gathered Sakura up carful of her wings before moving inside, with Rose following, to one of the beds before placing her down as she had lain outside "keep watch on her, some of the medics should be by soon. I need to go see to the others."

With that Hurizen rose to go check on the rest helping to move them all inside and checking with the medic's to inshore no problems would arise. Hurizen sighed Knowing the amount of paper work this would cause. "Saritobi-dono what seems to be troubling you?" "Besides the paper work back up, so much can go wrong about now, the medics say there stable, but they could be dead in the morning, we have possibly two new clan's with few members and a large amount of political opportunity, fortunately Rose seems focused on her daughters safety over political favors. Then there's Danzo he didn't make any of his normal moves, like he already has what he could get out of this, my old student would love to get his hands on them." A long sigh escaped Hurizen's mouth. "There is just too much for this old man. I already sent word to Tsunadai and Jurrya of what's going on. This mess may just entice her back, even if she only takes over the hospital that would be a relief…watch over them for me. Ayami is staying with Naruto; I must be off to see the others, good night."

With that Hurizen vanished without a trace to the Hospital, as Hiashi went in to check on his daughter's knowing it would be a long Night.

Naruto morning 

Naruto woke up groggily, siting up as a headache started growing. Grunting as he put a hand on his head, while trying to figure out why kyuubi hadn't healed him and his balance was off, the moment the claw's on his hand hit skin, Naruto was pulling his hand's to where he could see them. Naruto stared at them blankly as yesterday's events started surfacing, Naruto panicked when the memory of Sakura, Hinata, and Himself picked up and transformed, and tried to go running for the door. Only to stumble and smash though the wall, waking most of the people in the house, falling to land in something soft, jumping up again Naruto flared his wings on instinct, farther offsetting his balance, to face plant into the floor. Someone jumped on top of him before he could move.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but stop before you hurt someone." At this point Naruto stopped struggling as two people came toured the room, Ayami stopping at the door, to stare at Naruto and Hiashi. After a moment Rose joined them, after muttering something about horny demons she wandered off.

Hinata chose this moment to wake up. Throwing off the blankets when she flared her wings during her stretching, at this Hiashi charged at the observers in an effort to protect his daughter's dignity, sniffing the air Hinata turned to face Naruto, who Hiashi seemed to have forgotten about in his rush, and attempted to walk over to him, after a few steps she lost her balance. Flaring her wings in a attempt to remain standing, Hinata fell down to her hands and knees, after regaining focuses and her wings lay flat against her, Hinata started crawling toured Naruto, her tail swaying playfully behind her. Hiashi finally had a good look at the two, both had lost their cloth's during their transformation, both had clawed hands, slightly larger than normal, that looked like they were designed for grasping, their feet had claws more for digging into ground for speed and fast movements. Scales covered most of their arms, legs and tails; part of the wing, with the membranes made of some form of thick leathery skin, with a spattering of them over the rest mostly on their sides, leaving most their torso's covered with skin. The scales are mostly in the coloring of their hair though darker in color, and a few dark orange, black; Naruto had some red mixed it. Their hair had grown out and their Hair lines had extended down their necks, forming thick bristles on their necks and between were there wings attached to their backs.

Naruto had at this point risen a Kneeling position, showing the pads of his feet had acquired a thicker covering of scales. Hinata had reach Naruto at this point and started sniffing him at his neck, Naruto had started doing the same, after several moments Hinata licked Naruto's cheek, Hiyashi at this point had to fight back the urge to reprimand Hinata for improper, and dog like behavior, Naruto returned the lick and they both proceeded to curl up together in a tight ball licking each other every so often. After a few seconds they seemed to have calmed down other than their tails twitching, a few more seconds and they were all but asleep. Sighing Hiashi moved to leave, realizing they were working more on instinct then human intelligence, walking along the wall carful to not disturb the two. Having moved entirely around the room to a surprisingly still sleeping Hanabi, gently gathering her up Hiyashi started walking toured the door only to stop and turn toured the wall opposite of Naruto's room flashing his byakugan, Hiashi turned and walked as fast as the Hyuga mannerisms would permit without obvious danger only reaching the door as Sakura finally made it through the wall. Looking back, using the byakugan, Hiashi observed her stumble closer to the others before finally crawling after falling; reaching the other two she simply nuzzled the two of them.

At that the two raised their heads sleepily before they moved to lick Sakura's cheeks, Hiashi thought that there neck's had extended some with an application of chakra, witch Sakura returned. After what Hiashi assumed was an instinctual greeting; Hinata and Naruto shifted making room for Sakura. After she joined them they once more curl into a tight fitting ball, occasionally licking each other. Hayashi at this point noticed the joints and shape of the windpipe and arteries in their necks had changed so that their heads had a much larger range of natural movement, to the point the top of their heads were parallel to their backs with ease.

A shifting in the weight in his arms alerted him to Hanabi waking up. Closing the door behind him as Hanabi yawned, setting her down as she began rubbing sleep from her eyes "Tou-sama can I go see Nii-san." At this Hiashi sighed "Another time, she's a sleep," at that Hanabi got a confused look "in a rather compromising position with the other two." At that Hanabi gained a smirk 'now to find a camera'. "Tou-san do you have a camera?" "Let's go ask." With that they walked off down the hall way toured the other's. Hanabi taking about making a scrap book with Hiashi nodding when required.

"So what have those two done that your back here," Asked Rose sipping a cup of tea. "You mean what have those three done you mean," At that Rose spit some of her tea out glaring at Hiashi, as Ayami looked up with a Knowing smirk "Sakura went through the wall shortly after Naruto and Hinata finished interacting Sakura joined them in Hinata's room, after they were done interacting we came here looking for a camera." At this point Rose looked livid. "You sat back with Hanabi and watched your Daughter and mine be deflowered and now you want to go take pictures of them." At this Hiashi held up his hand for quiet as his shoulders started shaking with Hanabi's, Rose looked about ready to blow when a laugh finally escaped from Hiashi followed by Hanabi and Ayami after a few minutes they calmed down, and Rose's tea had gone cold.

"When we left they had not mated, though they had all joined each other in Hinata's room, Hanabi wanted to make a photo album." Hiashi gasped out "I haven't had that good of a laugh in years." Rose simply nodded at what the 'stoic' Hyuuga's had done. Hiashi flashed his Byakugan "There still how I left them, Hanabi go find a camera," at that Hanabi nodded before running off with Ayami following, "Rose how about I show you what we were talking about."

At this Rose nodded and began walking down the hall toured were the three were with Hiashi leading. Ariving at Hinata's door Hiashi opened the door showing the three inside curled up on each other. Rose slowly walked in to the room and around them before moving to where Sakura's head rested on Naruto. Hiashi simply watched from the door. Placing her hand on Sakura's head, Rose then began rubbing behind Sakura's ear causing Sakura to smile, her tail to begin twitching happily and purring to fill the room. Hiashi then walked over to Hinata and began doing the same. After a few minutes Hinata's eye's fluttered open staring directly at Hiashi's face. Hinata immediately moved to rise, only for Hiashi to hold her still "not yet the others aren't awake yet." Hinata gained a look of confusion at this until she felt her pillow shift under her. Turning her head to look at the inside of the circle the three of them made, Hinata gained a sad smile showing off her new teeth. Turning to face her father she tried to speak however only managed to gasp out "wh…what n…now?" her voice was dry and raspy from dehydration. Holding up his hand Hiashi spoke "I'm going to go get you all something to drink, and then I'll explain what is happening so for now stay here." After Hinata nodded Hiashi rose and walked out of the room back toured the kitchen aria. After Hiashi left, Hanabi peeked around the door with her newly acquired camera at the ready. Hinata smiled weakly at this Knowing that this would happen sooner or later. After Hanabi had taken several pictures, she slowly walked in. Hinata smiled warmly at her. At this Hanabi ran to her rapping her arms around Hinata's neck crying. Hinata went to put her arm around Hanabi, only for her wing to move as well.

"Let it out Imoto Nee-san's here." At that another camera flash went off, though only Rose noticed as Ayame walked in.

"They never deserved this" At this Rose only nodded. As Ayame sat down were Naruto's head rested on Hinata's Back. "So how do you plan to handle this?" "I don't know; they'll get support from the Hyuuga if Hiashi can arrange it, Hinata how far did you get in learning to lead a clan?" At this Hinata turned her head to look at Rose "F…far e…enough that I sh…should be a…able to manage the three of us de…depending on our income from mi…missions and such."

It was at this point that Hiashi walked back in caring a bucket of water and several wood cups. "Actually there's seven of you all, known in the village and probably one on rout to Kumo do to some old ROOT agents that hadn't stood down, though they won't hand them over to Kumo just… it is not important as it was not confirmed."

Kneeling down by Hinata, Hiashi fill's one of the cup's with water before handing it to Hinata, who starts drinking greedily. After several cups, halving the about of water in the bucket, Hinata let out a small yawn, "we ha…have cha…chakra ex…exhaustion, d…don't we?" at this Hiashi nodded. "Ch…check h…how ba…bad we are, Naruto normally doesn't have it long…" The last part slipped out under here breathe, though it was still heard. At this Hiashi activated his byakugan "Sakura quit faking it and say hello." At this Sakura sighed "Pass the water." With that Hiashi handed Rose a cup and the Bucket, and went back to observing the genin's chakra coils.

After Sakura had finished drinking Hiashi made his report. "Your chakra levels are near where they were before… though they are still filling, Naruto's are mostly full… and he actually went back to sleep."

At that Hinata giggled a little as Sakura just sighed "He ca…can s…sle…sleep any were cant he, Sa…sakura." "He was still annoying when he wouldn't stop pestering me for dates." "D…did you…you think about what I asked you?" At this Sakura hung her head "Yes other than him being over bearing at time's he fit my dream image of Sasuke almost to perfection." "Well he shouldn't be asking you for dates any time soon." At this Sakura turned to glare at

Hiashi "Don't start yelling yet nothings been confirmed, however," At this the younger generation all turned to face him, "the council will most likely try to enact the clan restoration act with their only being one male for ether branch." At this Hinata looked shocked, Sakura looked confused along with Ayami; Hanabi had a blank face though her trembling shoulders showed she was quite furious, and Rose looked partially ashamed.

Hiashi sighed. "If the council deems that the clan is growing too slowly once you reach an appropriate child Bering age they may force Naruto to take another wife, or for one of you two to too be married off to someone else, so the clan will grow."

At this both Hinata and Sakura shifted closer to Naruto "Of course there are a lot of things that need to be found out about this first before they can try anything of the sort." At this the girls relaxed, and Naruto let out a yawn, mumbling something about it being warm, before snuggling into Sakura's back for a second before his eye's snapped open. Seeing Hinata and Sakura smiling at him Naruto smiled back before looking around spotting Ayami who he smiled at, Rose And Hiashi, he could smell some one behind Hinata, a girl with a sent similar to Hinata's And Hiashi's sent from the Hyuga clan compound.

With a sigh Naruto spoke "So what exactly happened to us?" "Besides your transformations and what comes with that, being a clan and the three of you married as far as the council is concerned then not much."

Naruto however stared at Hiashi before blinking and looking over at the girls before sighing "should have seen something like this coming after I found out it was real. We need to learn everything again don't we?" At this the adults nodded "let's go start." With that the every one moved to leave, however as soon as they went to move three simultaneous growls ripped through the room. "After some food," Naruto said with a sheepish grin on his face "and clothes," Haiashi added "I will not be having my daughter or any one associated with her going around indecent if I can help it." At this the three in the center of the room blushed and one fainted shortly after words as Hanabi shighed and shook her head at her unconscious sister. Everyone had the feeling it would be a long day.

Orochimaru 

Orochimaru was not having the best day with no breakthroughs on any of his research, only new problems. To add to this one of the test subjects had gone on a rampage and destroyed half of one of his larger labs. He was fairly certain that Kami was frowning on him. Walking out of the lab he was currently working in, Orochmaru walked into a rushing messenger, rather literally, knocking the messenger onto his ass. Orochimaru simply scowled at him "What is the meaning of this." The messenger gulped "Urgent news from your spy in Kohona." Shakily holding out a scroll to his temperamental leader. Orochmaru reached for the scroll, having decided not to kill the fool in front of him yet. Reading over the information on the scroll Orochimaru let a smile grace his face, this just made his day and he knew just who to give the new task to. Orochimaru quickly left the base heading for Umi no kuni to visit one of his old subordinates, leaving one very relieved messenger back at base


End file.
